Dirty Business
by Silvite's Cry
Summary: The café was always closed for a reason. If I tell you the pairing, that spoils half the fun. But it has Joshua. And really, there should be an 'erotica' category.


_Back from a very long break, and I'll be uploading more soon. Also, I love Hanekoma more than any of you can possibly fathom._

_**Disclaimer: The World Ends With You and all affiliated characters do not belong to me.**  
_

* * *

The café was closed for a reason. Most reasons, it was just… well, some days, Hanekoma didn't feel like working. Some days, he would be so drawn in by the studio in the back that he'd forget to eat, let alone open the doors and get the machines turned on and brewing. And there were those days when even if someone broke in, he would be nowhere to be found, at least on the intruder's Frequency.

So what was he supposed to think when the reason that the café was closed—again—was because of that very convincing pair of Reapers (Both women, mind you!) on his couch, beckoning to him with small smiles, soft touches, and those oh-so-convincing tongues of theirs'? Yep, Hanekoma lived the good life. Two women, on top of him, saying those little things that would drive any self-respecting man wild. If he didn't already know what Heaven was like, well, he would have been convinced that he had gone there, first-class seats and lobster dinner included.

"Mmm, seems that our Composer's assistant is… not completely persuaded yet. Miss Yashiro, if you would?" The other female asked, taking off her wire frame glasses and laying them on the table (which was of the coffee variety, of course). The younger pink haired Reaper nodded, moving forward to take care of Sanae's shirt, biting harshly at the barista's neck while the older, blonde Reaper undressed herself methodically, taking the events folding out in front of her almost like a game.

"H-Hey—don't get too rough with me, now—" Hanekoma muttered, quickly taking off his shades before they fell off. The glasses were a little more expensive than he would have liked, anyhow, and he couldn't afford to get them crushed. Uzuki and Konishi looked to each other, expressions the very definition of devious.

"Oh, no… we'll be as rough as we please, Hanekoma sir." Konishi lilted, lowering herself onto Hanekoma's left side while Uzuki took the artist's right.

Did he forget to mention that Uzuki's ass was a porno star's wet dream and Konishi's breasts were by far the most glorious pair he would lay his eyes (and other things) on?

---

The café was closed for a reason. Most reasons, it was just… well, some days, Hanekoma didn't feel like working. Some days, he would be so drawn in by the studio in the back that he'd forget to eat, let alone open the doors and get the machines turned on and brewing. And there were those days when even if someone broke in, he would be nowhere to be found, at least on the intruder's Frequency.

So what was he supposed to think when the reason that the café was closed—_again_—was because there was a very forward young man practically shoving him against the counter, another man on the stool next to the pair, orange hair framing amused eyes as he not-so-innocently worked at a lollipop with a pink tongue while the other Reaper's tongue worked down Hanekoma's throat, both with less than righteous intentions? Come to think of it, he didn't ask for this.

And this was quite the way to find out that you were bisexual, to be certain.

"Seems that you've got all of your variables in a line, Coffee Man. Don't try and deny it… there's tangible proof down in your lower quadrants." Minamimoto grinned, one hand rubbing against the growing hardness in Hanekoma's jeans. Hanekoma held back a shudder of pleasure, looking to the orange-haired Reaper for some hope of salvation. He only shrugged.

"Sorry… once he gets his mind on something, I can't get him to change his mind. I prefer Uzuki, but… well, I can't really say all that much." Kariya said, his tone a near monotone as he observed the sight in front of him.

"You going to stand around? That's about as useless as trying to divide by zero, hectopascal. Coffee Man's zetta good at these patterns, you should come try!" Minamimoto said as cheerily as he could, unbuttoning the barista's collared shirt and exploring defined skin and muscle with tanned hands, grasping at whatever handholds he could find. Kariya sighed in defeat, tugging off Hanekoma's shirt and running his fingers along his back.

"Apologies are given in advance, Hanekoma. Sho's zealous. Almost as zealous as Uzuki." Kariya nodded, warm breath moistening the back of the dark-haired man's ear. Hanekoma simply nodded, feeling his pants get tugged away by those zealous hands.

"… I'm sure it won't be too bad…" He said to himself, letting Minamimoto and Kariya do what they wished. And he was right; there was nothing too bad about what happened on the counter that day, no sir.

Did he forget to mention that Minamimoto's hands were much softer than one would think initially, or that Kariya's mouth was by far the best that he could remember so far?

---

The café was closed for a reason. Most reasons, it was just… well, some days, Hanekoma didn't feel like working. Some days, he would be so drawn in by the studio in the back that he'd forget to eat, let alone open the doors and get the machines turned on and brewing. And there were those days when even if someone broke in, he would be nowhere to be found, at least on the intruder's Frequency.

So what was he supposed to think when the reason that the café was closed—_**again**_— was because Joshua and Kitaniji had decided to drop by for a visit, and one thing led to another and all of a sudden Kitaniji was next to the barista, holding the man's waist, muttering soft things against his neck, things that a husband might say to—god, he didn't even want to think about it, or the way that it affected him, although the pink on his cheeks and the visible effects were more than obvious in more than one place.

"Flustered, are we, Sanae?" Joshua rose an eyebrow, letting out a lilting giggle as he moved to sit on his other side. Hanekoma blushed, hanging onto Megumi's words like a parched man to the hope of water. "My Conductor has been holding in these sentiments for quite a while. I think it's sweet…" The Composer advanced, taking his Producer's clothes off with a flick of his wrist and that smirk, that smirk that told Sanae he was in for something good.

"Ulterior motives? Figured that you'd pull something like this, Josh." Hanekoma sighed, taking Megumi's hand and figuring _what the hell, I need someone close_. Joshua laughed once again.

"You know me all too well, Sanae dear. Perhaps I can get… in on these little benefits? I'm an important benefactor to you both, after all." Joshua said, already moving in on the two older men. Kitaniji could do nothing but share his newfound partner with his Composer; and Hanekoma… well, Hanekoma was always the mediator in all affairs, it seemed.

"Sorry if it seems like I'm intruding on something intimate, Megumi. You do know how I can't help myself." Joshua said, licking his Conductor's pale neck for Sanae to fully see. Megumi shuddered.

"Ah… whatever you wish, Composer. As long as Sir Hanekoma has no objections…?" He asked, breathless, a tint of pink spreading on his defined cheekbones.

"No objections here… other than what you call me. From now on, Megumi, you're calling me Sanae." Hanekoma said forcefully, taking a better hold on the Conductor's hand, kissing the man's exposed chest, and letting Joshua take control of the rest.

Did he mention that Kitaniji had amazing hair to run one's fingers through and pull at _just_ the right moment, or that Joshua… well, he wouldn't even _start_ on Joshua.

---

The café was closed for a reason. Most reasons, it was just… well, some days, Hanekoma had two very attractive women tending to his every sexual whim, simply because it squicked them to really confess their feelings for each other, so they needed an understanding guy to mediate between the two. Some days, he would be so drawn in by two near-teenagers that needed a quick fuck; yeah, he knew how to give and take, and everybody won in that situation. And there were those days when the man he dared to love and the one that he worked alongside dropped by, sometimes it was one, sometimes it was both, and things would happen and inspiration would hit him like a bullet train at full speed.

So what was he supposed to think when the reason the café was closed—_**again**_—was because the six individuals mentioned earlier were all on the floor of his studio, which had been cleared out just for this occasion, naked, perspiring, engaging in something that could be described as both sweet loving and raw fucking?

Sanae wasn't one to really differentiate between the two—he always seemed to be the mediator in the situation, after all. And he didn't mind dominating every once in a while, either.

"Nnn—s-someone likes it _rough_, don't they?!"

"Stop talking and get down there… taste it, if you _dare_."

"Now now now, how many licks is it gonna take till—_ahhn_—"

"Zetta amazing, yoctogram, now increase the _velocity_ of your lower systems!"

"Ah, Sanae… please, just… _more_…"

"Oh, seems that you're liking this a bit too _much,_ Sanae~"

… Yep, Sanae Hanekoma lived to enjoy the moment.


End file.
